


Concerning Karma

by Grace_Logan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Karma might be a bit suicidal, This is concerning for Korosensei, Worried Korosensei, post attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: A short convo between Korosensei and Karasuma post Karma's cliff dive to kill Korosensei.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Concerning Karma

When Korosensei slid the office door open, Karasuma was sat at his desk typing away on his computer. He looked up and stopped when Korosensei shut the door quietly behind him and didn't move further into the room.

“Karasuma sensei, I think we have a problem.” He said, softly. Not wanting his voice to carry in case some of his students were hanging about.

Karasuma sat his elbows on his desk, linked his fingers and rested his chin atop them.

“What is it?” He asked, and Korosensei finally moved further into the room and took a seat across from him.

“It’s about Karma-kun." He said, "I think it would be best if we kept an eye on him.”

Karasuma sighed and went back to his typing "He seems to be able to take care of himself.”

And Korosensei laughed, but it was awkward, like he didn't want to say any more but knew he had no choice.

“Ma~ to be honest sensei. Just now he threw himself off a cliff in an attempt to assassinate me.”

The typing stopped and Korosensei, quite suddenly, had Karasuma's full attention.

“He what!”

“Hm~ quite concerning no? If I’d moved too slowly he would have shot me and I wouldn’t have been able to save him. But if I didn’t move at all he would still have died.”

Karasuma pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

“We can keep an eye on him for now, I'll assign someone to follow him while we investigate his family. If anything comes up, we'll extract him."

**Author's Note:**

> You all remember that right? When Karma happily threw himself off a very tall cliff, apparently completely okay with the high potential for his own death. How that wasn't addressed at all, ever. Like, Karma fully expected Korosensei to let him hit the ground to avoid getting shot.


End file.
